Aria and the Flame of the West
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: 100 % AU-story. The sequel to 'New Queen'.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars and LOTR.**

* * *

**Aria and the Flame of the West**

**It's 4 years since Aria found out that she's the new queen of Gondor. Aria and her best friend Hanna Marin are walking through Rosewood Park. It's a beautiful summer-day.**

"So, Aria...you still have that sword...?" says Hanna.

"Andúril...? Yeah, of course I do. It's hanging on my wall." says Aria. "Why are you asking?"

"No special reason. Just wanted to know." says Hanna.

"Okey." says Aria with a smile.

"Thank God Ali isn't around anymore. She'd want that sword for herself." says Hanna.

"That's true. I would never give it to her though. Andúril is mine." says Aria.

Suddenly 3 men, dressed in black trench coats run out and grab Hanna.

"Aria, help me!" screams Hanna.

"Leave my BFF alone!" says Aria out loud.

In a flash of bright magical light Andúril in the red scabbard appear on Aria's belt.

"What...?" says Aria surprised. "Okey, let's see what this sword can really do."

Aria pull out Andúril, easily wielding it with one hand.

"Your friend's gonna be our boss' new fuck-slave." says one of the men as he pull out a gun.

"She's nobody's fuck-slave ya fuckin' loser!" says Aria as she swing Andúril and cut the gun in half.

"Aria..." says Hanna.

"Kiss your worthless life goodbye." says Aria as she kill one of the men.

Aria grab Andúril with both hands and stab the other two men, killing them.

"Thanks, Aria! You saved my life..." says Hanna as she cry happy-tears and throw herself over her friend and give her a hug.

"You're my best friend, Hanna. I'd do anything for you." says Aria.

"How did you make Andúril appear like that?" says Hanna.

"I don't know. It just came to me when I needed it. Maybe that's what it does. Appears when the owner need it." says Aria.

Aria swing Andúril back into the scabbard.

In a flash of magical light Andúril disappear.

"It probably return to my bedroom where it belongs." says Aria in a casual tone.

"Yeah, probably." says Hanna with a smirk.

Later that day at the Montgomery-house.

"Aria, did you take that sword with you out in public today?" says Aria's dad, Byron Montgomery in an angry tone.

"No, dad." says Aria with a calm mature voice.

"Tell the truth, young woman. I walked past your room before and the door was open...and the sword was not there on your wall. Where was it...?" says Byron, still angry.

"In my closet, in case someone might break into the house. Don't want some jerk to take it." says Aria.

"Okey, that better be the truth or I'll sell that sword, Aria." says Byron. "I knew I made a mistake by letting you keep it."

"Dad, I swear. The sword was in my closet." says Aria.

Byron walk to Aria's room, Aria follow him.

Byron open the door and Andúril is in its place on the wall.

"See, dad. There it is. I hung it back in its place. By the way, you saw me leavin' the house this morning and did you see me carry my sword then? No. So exactly how could I take it with me today?" says Aria.

"Who knows? Maybe you sneaked back here when I was at work and took the sword." says Byron.

"I did not, dad. Please trust me." says Aria. "I'm not a kid anymore."

"Okey, you're probably not lying to me." says Byron. "Though I don't want you to run around with that sword in public. It would be illegal, Aria."

"Of course, dad." says Aria.

"Ezra told me that he wants you to move in with him." says Byron.

"Yeah, he asked me last week. I want to, but it's such a huge step for me. I'm not sure if I'm ready yet." says Aria.

"Aria...you don't need to act so sweet and innocent anymore. You know that I accept your relationship with Ezra now. You're an adult woman." says Byron.

"Thanks, but I'm really not sure if i should move in with Ezra. What if that's gonna change my whole relationship with him? What if I no longer love him, once we live together?" says Aria.

"It's pretty clear that Ezra is totally in love with you, Aria. Listen to me...if you wanna move out and start a new life with Ezra I won't try to stop you. Do what feels right and things are gonna be fine." says Byron with a smile.

"Okey, thanks, dad." says Aria.

Aria walk into her room, close the door, pull off her clothes and put on her sexy short leather skirt, a black tight tank top and her nice black high heel shoes.

"I'm hot." says Aria to herself.

Aria pull Andúril out of its scabbard and use an old t-shirt to wipe the blood off the blade.

"In case dad ever notice the blood and start askin' questions and shit." says Aria with a small smirk.

Aria swing Andúril around a little.

"Miss Aria Telcontar-Montgomery, you look better than ever." says Aria as she see herself in her mirror, dressed up in her sexy outfit with Andúril in her hand.

The next day.

"Aria, you saved Hanna from those evil guys." says Emily.

"Yeah I did, but please don't talk about it, okey? I used Andúril to do it and people should not know about that." says Aria in a low tone.

"Why did you use Andúril, Aria? That's kinda risky. Someone could've seen you." says Spencer.

"Hey, it's not like I did it on purpose. The sword just teleported itself to me and without it I probably wouldn't been able to save Hanna." says Aria.

"She saved me, that's the important thing, right?" says Hanna.

"Yeah, guess so." says Spencer.

"We should celebrate. Wanna go out to a club tonight, girls?" says Emily.

"Yeah, sure!" says Hanna.

"Sounds fun." says Aria.

"Not me, thanks." says Spencer.

"Fine, it's just the three of us then." says Emily to Aria and Hanna.

"Have fun." says Spencer.

"We shall, Spence." says Emily, Aria and Hanna.

Later that night outside 'The Rosewood Jungle' the coolest new club in town.

Aria is wearing a t-shirt with 'Aria Telcontar' written on it that Hanna gave her.

"Can we afford a night here? This is the coolest club in Rosewood." says Emily.

"Sure we can. Ezra knows the owner so we get in for free." says Aria.

"Name, please." says the doorman in a dark deep voice.

"Aria Jennifer Montgomery and these are my friends, Hanna and Emily." says Aria.

"Oh, you're Ezra's girlfriend. Miss Montgomery with friends, welcome to 'The Rosewood Jungle'. Have fun." says the doorman.

Aria, Hanna and Emily enter the new cool club.

"We have a table in the VIP-room. Hanna, get us sexy drinks and meet us there." says Aria as she and Emily walk upstairs to the VIP-room.

"VIP-room?" says Emily.

"Of course. Only the best for me and my girls." says Aria.

Hanna head to the bar.

"Bar-dude, three big ones of the best you have for sexy ladies." says Hanna.

A few minutes later Hanna enter the VIP-room with the drinks.

"Drinks." says Hanna with a smile.

Hanna put down the drinks on the big silver table and take her seat on one of the big black leather chairs.

"Cheers to Aria who saved me." says Hanna.

"To Aria." says Emily.

"To me." says Aria.

**The End.**


End file.
